


Aku Mau Mama!

by devsky



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Boss/Employee Relationship, Epic Friendship, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Papa, aku mau mama." Dan Yuuma, si bujangan seksi, pun buka lowongan jodoh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Ini merupakan rewrite dari fanfic lama saya berjudul sama. Dulu pernah saya publish di sebuah fandom (bahkan, kalau boleh jujur, menjadi master piece saya pada waktu itu), tapi selanjutnya terpaksa saya hapus karena satu dan lain hal.
> 
> [2] Sekarang, setelah pembenahan di sana-sini (mencakup EyD dan penyesuaian sedikit di bagian plot, hanya meninggalkan plot besar) saya putuskan untuk publish ulang di sini.
> 
> [3] Tidak bermaksud bashing chara karena saya juga suka Yuuma (heck! Saya bahkan cinta sekali sama dia!). Tapi jika kalian menemukan fic ini merupakan salah satu bentuk pembashingan, silakan bilang dan saya akan dengan senang hati menghapusnya.
> 
> [4] Enjoy~!

**Vocaloid** © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, PowerFX, Internet, et cetera. I gain no commercial advantages. **This story created for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Warning** possibly typo, inkonsistensi bahasa, lack of humor, hints pedo!YuumaLuka & YuumaPiko—if you see it that way, delele. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

Writing while listening **Magician’s Operation – Touyu cover**

* * *

 

Itu adalah malam yang tenang di kediaman mereka.

"Papa…."

"Hm? Ada apa, Luka?" Yuuma menyahut tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar laptop. Tangan kiri pria itu menari dan di atas _keyboard_ , sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam secangkir kopi hitam—wangi, kental, masih hangat. Dibuat dengan terpaksa oleh Utatane Piko, asisten pribadinya, di bawah ancaman potong gaji.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, tapi pria itu belum juga mau pindah ke tempat tidur. Maklum, dia harus menyelesaikan data-data yang akan ia tunjukkan di rapat bersama investor besok. Susah memang, jadi bos besar.

Sebetulnya Yuuma bisa saja dengan semena-mena menyuruh Piko, selaku asisten pribadi, untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Tapi karena sudah sering menyusahkan Piko, lama-lama Yuuma tidak enak juga. Maka, setelah keperluan Piko selesai di rumahnya (baca: setelah puas menjadikan pemuda tak berdosa itu sebagai budak sesaat), Yuuma mengijinkan yang bersangkutan pulang.

Dan, di sinilah Yuuma berada sekarang. Di ruang kerja. Kencan dengan grafik dan sekumpulan dokumen perusahaan.

Megurine Luka menunduk. Jemari mungil anak itu memainkan ujung piyama merah jambunya yang agak sedikit kebesaran. Dia sedikit gelisah. Sangat tidak terlihat seperti biasa. Seolah-olah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" _Ano_ , Papa...," dia menggumam pelan. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. "Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Hmm….." Yuuma menggumamkan jawabannya. Dia meneguk kopi perlahan. Matanya kuning terang, masih terpaku pada laptop. Masih belum terlalu menanggapi anak itu.

Sebagai anak usia sepuluh tahun, Luka sering meminta sesuatu pada Yuuma selaku ayah angkatnya. Mulai dari boneka Barbie baru, sepatu baru, sampai minta tiket konser boyband kelas VIP. Dan semuanya selalu dituruti—kecuali bagian konser boyband-nya (Yuuma tidak rela anaknya yang masih polos diracuni feromon para _ikemen_ berpakaian kelewat ketat yang menyanyi dan menari atas panggung). Maklum saja, papa Luka adalah orang besar berharta banyak.

Jadi, apa yang kali ini akan anak itu minta? Mainan? Konsol _game_? Sepeda? Atau—

"Aku…. Aku mau seorang Mama…."

**UHUK!**

Dan Yukio Yuuma batuk keras.

* * *

 

 **Aku Mau Mama!  
** by devsky

{1/8}

* * *

 

Yukio Yuuma adalah seorang pria berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun sekaligus CEO di VY Group, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perdagangan. Penampilannya, di mata para wanita—baik bawahan, rekan kerja, mau pun wanita dari luar kantor— terbilang menarik.

Dia punya kualitas seorang _cover boy;_ wajah tampan? _Check._ Badan yang gagah? _Double check_. Senyum menawan? _Triple check!_

Otot perut Yuuma juga terbentuk dengan sangat seksi. Bahkan kalau dia memakai seragam _security_ pun, rasanya angka keseksiannya tidak akan berkurang. Ketika Yuuma berjalan, feromonnya menguar bersama wangi parfum maskulinyang ia kenakan. Mengakibatkan para wanita sempoyongan seperti baru diguyur bensin.

Tampan, kaya, seksi, dan lajang. Yukio Yuuma adalah sosok impian. Sosok yang membuat para wanita rela terlibat adu sikut demi mendapatkannya. Semua hal di atas tentu saja membuat banyak pria minder, merasa jika dunia ini tidak adil terhadap mereka.

Tapi kalau mau tahu, Yuuma tidak sebegitu sempurna. Dari luar memang kelihatan berwibawa, tapi di dalam, Yuuma menyebalkan dan kekanakan luar biasa. Lima tahun menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi Yuuma membuat Piko kenyang menghadapi kelakukan pria itu.

Yuuma adalah atasan yang malas luar biasa. Selalu ogah-ogahan bila disuruh rapat bersama para pemegang saham. Di saat-saat tertentu, Piko bahkan perlu menyeretnya. Belum ditambah dengan hobi Yuuma yang suka semena-mena menebar ancaman potong gaji yang menyakitkan hati Piko, selaku pegawai. Yuuma memang bos jahanam. Sedikit-sedikit potong gaji. Mandor bangunan saja tidak sekejam itu pada buruhnya.

Makanya, setiap kali ada seseorang yang bilang; “Ah, kau beruntung sekali jadi asisten Yukio-san!” Piko cuma bisa tertawa hampa. Seandainya mereka tahu betapa merananya hidup Piko.

Kembali pada Yuuma. Meski dia adalah orang kaya, tetapi kekayaan yang ia punya bukan asli miliknya, melainkan keluarga angkatnya.

Dahulu, sejarah mencatat bahwa Yuuma bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanyalah seorang anak yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan kecil bernama Utau Bersahaja—namanya memang alay sekali. Yuuma bahkan tidak mengerti, kenapa para pengurus mau-mau saja mempertahankan nama itu.

Ketika usia Yuuma menginjak empatbelas, ada pasutri kaya raya yang tak berketurunan datang ke sana. Mereka lantas mengadopsi Yuuma, kemudian menjadikannya pewaris perusahaan. Dan beginilah hidup Yuuma sekarang; mendadak dikelilingi limpahan harta dan kasih sayang. Keberuntungan yang tak terduga.

Meski sudah lepas dari panti asuhan Utau Bersahaja, bukan berarti hubungan Yuuma dengan para pengurusnya putus begitu saja. Sebaliknya, tali komunikasi di antara mereka masih terjaga dengan sangat baik.

Sekali-dua kali, dia menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke tempat itu. Melihat bagaimana kondisi panti, bercengkrama dengan beberapa orang temannya, dan kadang-kadang bergabung dengan anak-anak lain. Selalu ada hal menarik yang Yuuma temukan di panti.

Dari panti itu pula, dua tahun lalu, Yuuma menemukan Megurine Luka dan mengangkatnya menjadi anak.

Megurine Luka adalah anak perempuan berusia delapan tahun. Berkulit putih seta berambut merah muda lurus sepunggung. Dia adalah tipikal anak yang cerdas, aktif, dan penuh percaya diri. Mirip seperti papa angkatnya.

Yuuma sayang sekali pada Luka, begitu pun sebaliknya; anak itu sayang dan bangga sekali punya papa seperti Yuuma. Siapa sih yang tidak bangga punya papa ganteng, kaya, gaul, dan baik hati? Teman-teman sekelas Luka sampai iri luar biasa, terutama yang perempuan.

“Aku mau melakukan apa pun asal bisa bertukar kehidupan dengan Luka!” Hatsune Miku, teman sekelas Luka, menjerit melihat Luka diantar oleh Papa Yuuma naik sedan mewah di suatu pagi. Ah, dasar anak-anak tidak pandai bersyukur.

Meski begitu, ada yang tidak terbius dengan kegantengan Papa Yuuma. Sebaliknya, mereka justru sensi sekali. Mereka adalah para para siswa laki-laki. Terutama yang namanya Kagamine Len.

“Papaku ganteng, ‘kan? Mirip bintang film.”

“Bintang film fap-fap.”

Luka dan Len pun terlibat aksi cakar-cakaran.

Dua tahun lebih menjalani hubungan orangtua dan anak angkat, kehidupan Yuuma dan Luka bisa dibilang normal. Yuuma adalah papa yang penyayang, sementara Luka termasuk patuh meski kadang-kadang juga melakukan kenakalan. Luka tidak pernah minta atau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Semuanya masih dalam kendali.

Tapi, malam ini, anak itu datang ke ruang kerja Yuuma. Minta seorang mama. Wajar jika Yuuma mendadak batuk-batuk.

Mata Yuuma bergulir menatap Luka. Anak itu masih berdiri memainkan ujung piyama. Malu-malu melirik Yuuma, menunggu jawaban.

Baiklah. Jadi Yuuma, bagaimana cara bilangnya? Maaf Luka, papamu ini mungkin tampan, tapi paling payah perkara cari pasangan. Papamu ini mungkin tampan, tapi paling susah _move on_ dari cinta lama. Buktinya, sampai nyaris kepala tiga begini dia masih sendiri dan merana. Buktinya, sampai nyaris kepala tiga begini dia lebih berani menyatakan cinta pada wanita 2D ketimbang wanita nyata. Masa’ dua tahun lebih tinggal bersama kau tidak menyadari hal seremeh itu, Luka?

… Mana bisa? Citra Yuuma sebagai seorang ayah muda yang berkharisma harus dijaga. Dia tidak mau ini jadi aib yang akan diingat anaknya sampai tua.

Yuuma berdehem sekali, mengumpulkan wibawa. “Kenapa mendadak sekali…?” tanya pria itu di detik berikutnya.

“Habisnya dua minggu lagi akan ada hari kunjungan orangtua ke sekolah.”

Yuuma menaikkan alis. Ah, rupanya ini tentang Hari Kunjungan Orangtua.

Hari Kunjungan Orangtua adalah hari di mana para orangtua datang ke sekolah, melihat langsung bagaimana anak-anak mereka belajar.

Dua tahun sudah, Luka melewatkan hari itu tanpa hal istimewa. Ini karena Yuuma tidak pernah bisa datang. Entah kenapa, tanggalnya selalu saja bertepatan dengan jadwal rapat bersama investor penting. Sangat mendesak dan tidak bisa ditinggal. Dan … omong-omong, tahun ini sepertinya juga sama. sudah ada jadwal rapat dengan investor asing dua minggu dari sekarang.

Yuuma agak tidak enak juga, sebetulnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Jadwalnya sudah _fix_. Tidak mungkin diubah lagi.

“Jadi, Luka minta mama karena sebentar lagi ada Hari Kunjungan Orangtua, begitu?”

Anak itu mengangguk. “Habisnya Papa tidak pernah bisa datang.”

“Tapi ‘kan ada Kak Piko.”

Benar. Meski Yuuma tidak bisa datang, dia selalu mengutus Piko untuk hadir ke acara tersebut. Setidaknya, sebagai pengganti dirinya. Lagipula Piko dan Luka lumayan dekat. Jadi, rasanya tidak masalah.

Gelengan kepala. “Aku maunya yang datang Papa, bukan Kak Piko. Atau Mama juga boleh—tapi aku tidak punya Mama. Kenapa sih, Papa belum juga cari Mama buat aku? Papa normal, ‘kan?”

Alamaaak…. Apa-apaan ini? Apa Yuuma baru saja dicurigai gay sama anak sendiri?

“Normal, kok. Papa normal.” Terakhir periksa sih, normal.

“Kalau gitu cari Mama, dong!” Yuuma didesak hingga ke ujung _ring._

Duh, Sekarang dia harus jawab apa? Masa iya dia jawab; Maaf, Nak. Papa masih belum bisa _move on_ sama cinta lama Papa. Dan masalahnya, dia sudah jadi istri orang.

… Mendadak curhat banget.

Lagi, bisa-bisa nanti ada sutradara yang tertarik mengangkat kisah cinta Yuuma jadi FTV pagi. Judulnya GGS—Ganteng-Ganteng Seringgalau. Tidak. Itu tidak bagus untuk reputasinya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Yuuma memang tidak punya alasan untuk menunda-nunda pernikahan. Dia sudah mapan dan berumur cukup. Anak juga sudah punya. Apa lagi yang kurang? Ada. Pasangan hidup.

Mungkin selama ini Yuuma melihat Luka oke-oke saja tinggal berdua dengannya. Tapi di dalam, siapa yang tahu? Lagipula, Luka masih kecil. Butuh figur seorang ibu yang penuh kasih dan penyayang. Rasanya egois juga jika Yuuma tidak memikirkan Luka.

Karena itu, Yuuma pun menghampiri Luka dan menunduk untuk menyamai tingginya. “Oke,” katanya. “Papa akan carikan Mama untuk Luka.”

Satu set manik safir membesar. Pipi dijalari rona merah, tanda antusiasme. “Betul?”

“Betul.”

“Tapi waktunya dua minggu lagi loh, Pa.”

Yuuma nyengir, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rata. “Tenang. Papa cuma butuh waktu kurang dari dua minggu.”

Luka tertawa, kemudian memeluk ayah angkatnya. Ah, betapa anak itu sayang pada Yuuma.

* * *

 

Jam 23.00. Piko baru saja selesai mandi dan berjalan menuju dapur mengambil minuman di kulkas. Menjadi asisten pribadi seorang CEO membuatnya sering lembur. Kemudian, entah sejak kapan, dia terbiasa tidur lewat jam 12. Untuk memaksa kantuk segera datang, biasanya Piko akan mandi air hangat, seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Setelah menuang segelas air putih, Piko melintasi ruangan menuju kamar. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya, yang ia letakkan sembarangan di atas sofa, bergetar.

Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya. Sepasang alis mengernyit melihat Yuuma mengiriminya _chat_ via WA.

Yuuma: Piko.

Piko: Apa?

Yuuma: Kita nikah, yuk.

Yuuma langsung di- _blacklist_.

 

* * *

 

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

 

Preview next chapter:

Pencarian istri untuk Yuuma resmi dimulai!

"Apa kaupunya kriteria khusus dalam mencari istri?"

"Aku hanya ingin istriku nanti bisa menjadi seorang figur ibu yang baik bagi Luka."

Piko tidak percaya Yuuma punya tingkat seleksi istri yang tinggi.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pencarian istri untuk Yuuma resmi dimulai!
> 
> "Apa kau punya kriteria khusus dalam mencari istri?"
> 
> "Aku hanya ingin istriku nanti bisa menjadi seorang figur ibu yang baik bagi Luka."
> 
> Piko tidak percaya Yuuma punya tingkat seleksi istri yang tinggi.

“Jadi…,” Piko menatap Yuuma yang terduduk lunglai di kursinya. “Luka minta dicarikan mama?”

Yuuma mengangguk lemas, masih setengah syok dengan konfesi anak angkatnya semalam. Mereka berada di ruang kerja Yuuma—sebuah ruangan besar yang berada di lantai 22 VY Group Tower. Duapuluh menit lagi rapat dengan para investor akan dimulai. Karenanya, Piko datang untuk mengingatkan Yuuma sekaligus menyuruhnya bersiap-siap. Tapi Piko tidak diijinkan pergi begitu saja. Ia ditahan dan dipaksa mendengar curahan hati sang atasan.

Piko malas, sebenarnya. Pekerjaannya telah menggunung di meja. Kalau tidak cepat dituntaskan, bisa-bisa ia memangkas jam tidurnya malam ini. Omong-omong, sepanjang ingatan Piko, _role_ sebagai Tempat Curhat tidak ada dalam kontrak kerja.

Karena Piko adalah pria matrealistis dan oportunis, dia paham jika ia bisa saja memberi sinyal agar Yuuma memberi beberapa ribu yen sebagai bonus saat gajian nanti. Tapi apa daya, Yuuma bukan atasan yang peka akan jeritan hati pegawainya. Berkali-kali Piko memberi sandi (mulai dari _gesture_ yang paling halus, sampai sandi morse), Yuuma tetap tidak memberi tanda-tanda akan menaikkan upah karyawan.

Piko hanya bisa menyimpulkan dua hal; pertama, Yuuma kurang peka betulan; kedua, Yuuma cuma akting. Yang mana yang betul? Hanya Yuuma dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Jadi, selama keadaan ini berlangsung, Piko hanya bisa menahan diri sambil berdoa dalam hati; Tuhan, tegarkan diri ini.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba saja?” tanya Piko. Seingatnya, Luka tidak pernah menunjukkan keinginan untuk punya mama. Dia kelihatan senang-senang saja tinggal bersama Yuuma. Walau Piko sendiri sebetulnya bisa menganggap wajar akan permintaan anak itu. Tapi tetap saja. Meminta hal seperti itu secara tiba-tiba … rasanya aneh.

“Dua minggu lagi ada Hari Kunjungan Orangtua.”

Alis Piko naik satu. Dia tahu betul acara apa itu. Piko sudah dua kali menghadiri. Terpaksa menggantikan Yuuma yang absen, tentu saja. Dan ia tidak terlalu menyukai kenangan yang terekam di hari-hari tersebut. Alasannya? Mudah. Dua kali dia datang, dua kali harga dirinya lecet.

Tahun pertama, wali kelas Luka menghampiri Piko dan mengira ia adalah mamanya Luka.

Tahun kedua, ketika acara selesai dan Piko tengah berjalan bersama Luka menuju gerbang, seorang anak perempuan (yang kemudian ia ketahui bernama Kagamine Rin) berkata polos;

“Luka-chan! Mama kamu cantik, deh. Tapi kok berjakun?”

Dan Piko tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau tersinggung.

“Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?” Pertanyaan Yuuma melempar Piko kembali ke realita.

Pemuda dengan bola mata dwi warna tersebut menaikkan bahu. “Entah,” katanya. “Kamu jawabnya apa?”

“Aku jawab … aku akan melakukannya.”

“Melakukan apa?”                     

“Mencarikan mama untuk Luka—cari pasangan lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya!”

“Ya, kalau begitu lakukan.”

Yuuma bengong atas reaksi Piko yang normal-normal saja. “Lakukan? Cuma begitu?”

Kali ini giliran Piko yang mendelik. “Ya, _cuma begitu._ Memangnya mau apa? Kau sudah berjanji pada anakmu. Tepati. Tidak mau dia menganggapmu sebagai seorang papa yang suka ingkar janji, ‘kan?”

Gelengan kepala. “Masalahnya … aku belum punya calonnya.”

“Cari.”

“Masalahnya lagi … yah, kautahu ‘kan. Aku payah soal wanita.”

Oke, Piko mulai tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini berjalan. “Jadi?”

“Bantu aku. Carikan pasangan untukku.”

“Kalau aku menolak?”

“Gajimu kupotong 25 persen.”

“Kalau begitu, jika aku bersedia membantu dan berhasil, kau akan menaikkan gajiku 25 persen?”

“Tidak akan.”

Terkutuklah kau, atasan pelit!

* * *

Esok paginya, hari perdana pencarian istri untuk Yuuma pun resmi dimulai. Terdengar seperti sayembara memang.

Hati Yuuma sebenarnya galau. Di satu sisi, dia malas. Di sisi lain, Yuuma merasa dirinya keren banget. Biasanya cuma malas-malasan di balik layar laptop, nyuruh-nyuruh (baca: memperbudak) Piko sampai yang bersangkutan ngamuk, guling-guling ketika disuruh rapat, eh taunya sekarang mau serius cari pendamping hidup dan nikah.

Dia sudah bisa membayangkan _headline_ yang akan terpampang di koran pagi begitu semua orang tahu tentang pernikahannya nanti. Kira-kira bunyinya nanti pasti seperti ini:

**"Yukio Yuuma, CEO VY Group, Resmi Mengakhiri Masa Lajangnya."**

Berita itu pasti jadi  _Trending Topic_   di TWITTER 6 bulan,  _hot thread_   KASKUS 8 minggu, masuk investigasi INSERT 14 hari, dan diliput majalah FEMINA. Yuuma juga bakal dapat undangan dari OPRAH, makan malam khusus dengan Presiden, dapat Bintang Tanda Jasa, dapat bonus 300 sms, dan ... TEMAN-TEMANNYA YANG JOMBLO PASTI DENGKI LUAR BIASA!

Keren. Pake banget.             

Mengusung slogan sebuah partai, lebih cepat lebih baik, maka Yuuma memutuskan tidak ingin berlama-lama menunggu.

"Dua minggu!" Yuuma mengacungkan dua jari. Posenya mengingatkan kita pada salah satu artis dangdut yang muncul di sebuah iklan mie instan ber- _quote_ ; " _Duuaaaa~_ "

Piko mengerjap, tidak mengerti. "Apanya yang dua minggu?"

"Pokoknya, paling lama, dalam dua minggu ini kau harus berhasil menemukan pasangan yang tepat buatku. Di dua minggu ini, aku juga harus sudah menikah dan membawa Mama buat Luka!" ujar Yuuma sambil mengabaikan faktor _kecil_ seperti; bahwa mencari istri sulit.

"Eng, begini, Yuuma. Mencari pasangan itu tidak seperti mencari sepatu yang sekali lirik langsung bisa bilang suka dan cocok. Wanita itu rumit." Piko berusaha menanggapi dengan profesional. Jujur, dia sendiri tidak punya pengalaman dengan wanita, tapi dia tahu jika mereka adalah makhluk yang sukar dimengerti. Pernah ditampar ketika kencan pertama membuat Piko sadar; bahwa para pria tidak boleh bermain-main dengan mereka.

"Piko, aku tidak mau mendengar ceramahmu."

"Aku bukan mau ceramah. Tapi, sebagai asisten, aku hanya menyarankanmu untuk lebih bijak dalam—"

"Pokoknya, kalau sampai dalam dua minggu aku tidak dapat istri, gajimu kupotong duapuluh lima persen!"

"JANGAN!" Piko langsung menjerit. Tak rela gaji bulanannya jadi korban. Menerima gaji penuh saja Piko masih harus makan mie instan tiap akhir bulan, sekarang mau didiskon. Tidak punya perasaan.

Yuuma memang makhluk hina. Main potong gaji karyawan di jaman krismon begini sama saja menzalimi hak asasi manusia!

* * *

Walau belum punya bayangan tentang bagaimana istri yang cocok untuk atasannya, Piko berpikir kalau dia masih bisa bertanya tipe wanita ideal yang Yuuma mau. Hitung-hitung sambil mencari sosok gadis yang tepat, karena waktunya benar-benar mepet. Dua minggu. Pasang poster telanjang di pinggir jalan juga belum tentu ada yang tertarik.

Siapa wanita normal yang mau diajak berkomitmen serius dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu, omong-omong? Yang pacaran bertahun-tahun saja masih bisa kandas di tengah jalan. Apalagi yang dadakan begini.

Begitu waktu makan siang tiba, pasangan asisten dan CEO itu pergi ke sebuah restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantor. Piko membawa secarik kertas yang memuat semacam pertanyaan mendetil yang harus Yuuma jawab untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya.

Di restoran, Yuuma pun mulai dijejali pertanyaan. Piko bertanya berapa kali Yuuma pernah pacaran, dan Yuuma menjawab dia belum pernah pacaran. Piko bertanya apakah Yuuma _benar-benar_ tidak punya pengalaman pacaran, dan Yuuma menjawab dia _benar-benar_ tidak punya pengalaman pacaran. Piko bertanya siapa yang bayar makanan, dan Yuuma menjawab bayarnya pakai uang masing-masing. Yuuma pelit.

Tadinya tanya-jawab berlangsung dengan cukup kondusif, sampai akhirnya Piko bertanya dengan nada penasaran, "Apa kaupunya kriteria khusus dalam mencari istri?"

"Aku hanya ingin istriku nanti bisa menjadi seorang figur ibu yang baik bagi Luka."

"Kau berpikir sejauh itu?" tanya Piko dengan nada penuh tidak percaya bahwa pria kurang asupan ASI di hadapannya ternyata memiliki tingkat seleksi wanita yang tinggi.

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus sedalam itu?"

"Karena aku ingin Luka bahagia dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik." Yuuma menjawab dengan ganteng.

"Semua ibu pasti menginginkan anaknya tumbuh dengan baik, Yuuma. Karena itu, mereka juga pasti akan mengajarkan yang baik-baik pada anak mereka. Tidak mungkin ada ibu yang ingin anaknya tumbuh jadi perampok bank….”

_("Ya, bagus. Benar begitu, Nak! Rampok bank itu dan bawa uangnya_ _ke Ibu_ _! Kalau ada yang melawan, cekik lehernya pakai tali sepatu!"_ )

“… Atau jadi anak berandalan, ‘kan?”

_("Kalau ada yang berani macam-macam sama kamu, hantam saja kepalanya pakai batu ini, Nak!_ _Ibu mendukungmu dari sini!_ _")_

"... Nggak sampai begitu juga sih, Piko."

"Oh."                                    

"..."

“…”

Keduanya terdiam. _Awkward._

* * *

 

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin bisa menemukan wanita yang mau denganmu. Maksudku, memangnya ada wanita yang mau menikah denganmu?" Tangan Piko menunjuk ke Yuuma yang tengah membolak-balik daftar menu sambil menunggu pelayan datang. Perkataan ini jelas adalah sebuah penghinaan besar bagi Yuuma.

"Kau ini gegar otak atau minta kena gegar otak?" tanya Yuuma. Dia kemudian menunjuk ujung kepalanya hingga bagian pinggang; menyuruh Piko memperhatikan fisiknya dari atas sampai bawah. "Memangnya ada wanita yang akan menolak dinikahi pria tampan seperti aku?"

Meski tidak Piko tidak menyukainya, tapi ia harus mengakui jika atasannya itu adalah pria yang gagah, sekaligus wangi. Hobinya dulu bermain basket punya andil yang besar dalam membentuk postur tubuh tegap dan otot perutnya yang seperti bentuk martabak. Orang akan berpikiran dua kali sebelum mengundang masalah dengannya dan para wanita akan terlihat seperti habis minum baygon kemudian teler dalam pelukan Yuuma.

"Ya…. Ya…. Aku tahu kaupunya penampilan menarik," ujar Piko sembari melayangkan mata ke atas, "tapi kenapa kutukan jomblo masih belum mau lepas darimu?"

"Aku ini _single_. Yang kena kutukan jomblo hina itu Gumiya."

Yuuma adalah anak terkutuk yang selalu meledek Makoto Gumiya, _rival-_ nya waktu di SMA dan kuliah dulu sekaligus senior Piko, dengan sebutan jomblo hina. Padahal dirinya sendiri tak jauh beda dengan para fakir asmara yang banyak bergelimpangan di jalan.

(“Aaaaatcho!” Di sudut kota yang lain, Gumiya tiba-tiba saja bersin tanpa sebab.)

"Bukannya jomblo dengan _single_ itu sama? Cuma beda bahasa, ‘kan?"

"Sok pinter!" sembur Yuuma. Dia mulai merasa kesal karena Piko menyama-nyamakan dirinya dengan para fakir asmara berjiwa hampa dan kelu. "Jomblo sama _single_ itu beda."

"... Bedanya apa?"         

"Beda kasta!"

“…” Piko baru tahu jika jomblo ternyata ada kelas sosialnya juga.

Yuuma kemudian melanjutkan penjelasan, “Kalau orang _single_ menikah, setelah cerai nanti statusnya jadi Duren—Duda Keren. Kalau mereka yang jomblo, statusnya jadi Dugem.”

“Dugem itu apa?”

“Duda Gembel.”

**Yukio Yuuma** , 27 tahun, minta dimutilasi.

* * *

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang, Yuuma?" Piko kembali bertanya. Kali ini penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Pernah."

"Oh, ya?" Alis Piko naik satu. Tertarik. "Siapa?"

"Gumi." _Cinta pertamaku_.

Piko tampak tak terkejut dengan jawaban Yuuma. Sejak dulu, dia memang selalu tahu Yuuma punya perasaan istimewa terhadap Akasawa Megumi, atau biasa dipanggil Gumi—mantan kapten tim voli waktu mereka masih di SMA dulu. "Sayang Gumi sudah menikah dengan Gakupo, ya. Oh, kudengar mereka sudah punya satu anak."

Yuuma tersenyum pahit. Matanya penuh dengan kenangan. Kemudian dia tenggelam dalam ingatan di suatu hari di kala dia masih mengenakan seragam SMA dan pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok berambut hijau tersebut. Itu adalah saat-saat yang tidak akan Yuuma hapus dari memori sampai akhir hayat. Kemudian memori terus berganti sampai pada musim semi di upacara kelulusan. Di saat-saat itulah hati dan setiap serat tubuh Yuuma menyatakan cinta pada Gumi.

Dramatis.

Kilasan memori di kepala Yuuma masih terus berkelebat. Dia hanyut di dalamnya.

Seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan. Piko kini sibuk membolak-balik daftar menu.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Yuuma?"

"Gumi pakai kecap."

"Hah?"

"Oke, oke. Maksudku…. Gumi saus tiram."

"... Dasar sarap."

* * *

 

 

Selesai menghabiskan makan siang, mereka tidak langsung kembali ke kantor melainkan duduk-duduk dulu di restoran itu sebentar. Yuuma masih asyik menghabiskan minuman pesanannya, sedangkan Piko sibuk membuat konklusi dari sederet pertanyaan yang telah ia tanyakan pada pria berambut merah itu.

Piko berkata, "Dari pembicaraan selama kurang lebih setengah jam barusan, kita tahu jika pengetahuanmu dalam berhubungan dengan wanita adalah nol besar. Agak susah buatku untuk mencari wanita yang bersedia menjadi pendamping pria tidak berpengalaman."

"Jadi? Kau mau bilang aku tidak pantas punya istri?"

Pemuda berambut putih-mutiara itu terdiam sejenak. Mau menjawab jujur, tapi segan. Dia tidak mau kejujurannya malah menyebabkan gajinya dipotong. "Dengar, bagaimana kalau coba mendekati wanita yang sudah kaukenal saja? Kurasa itu akan lebih mudah."

"Seperti?"                              

"Aria, misalnya?"

Yuuma terdiam.

Aria adalah teman Yuuma waktu di panti asuhan dulu. Dia adalah gadis manis yang baik, rajin menabung dan pandai berhitung. Rambutnya pirang-platinum dan menjuntai halus sampai ke punggung. Piko bisa mengenal Aria karena dulu dia juga pernah tinggal di Utau Bersahaja.

Waktu kecil, Yuuma sering bermain dengan Aria. Main masak-masakan, kejar-kejaran, jambak-jambakan, sampai tendang-tendangan. Bisa dibilang, Yuuma lumayan dekat dengannya. Saking akrabnya mereka, para pengurus panti sampai yakin bila kedua anak itu sudah membuat janji akan menikah setelah besar nanti. Walau sebenarnya, adegan ala manga s _hojo_ itu tidak pernah terjadi. Buktinya, sekarang Yuuma masih jomblo.

"Kenapa Aria?" Yuuma bertanya dengan alis saling bertaut.

"Karena kau lumayan dekat dengannya?" Piko mengedikkan bahu. "Lagipula, Aria adalah salah satu orang yang dikenal oleh Luka, ‘kan?”

Benar. Aria kini menjadi salah satu pengurus Utau Bersahaja. Sudah sepuluh tahun terakhir, kalau tidak salah. Jadi, ketika Luka dibawa ke panti, Aria adalah salah satu orang pertama yang dekat dengan anak tersebut.

“Lagi,” lanjut Piko, “aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang bilang jika seorang anak akan lebih baik memiliki orangtua baru dari kalangan orang-orang yang sudah ia kenal. Lebih aman untuk kondisi psikologisnya, begitu."

"Oh... jadi begitu, ya?"

"Iya."

Yuuma mengangguk. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, pria berambut merah muda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk percaya dengan kata-kata Piko. "Lalu ... sekarang bagusnya bagaimana?"

"Mungkin ... besok kita bisa ke Utau Bersahaja dan menemui Aria?"

Kemudian Yuuma buru-buru menyuruh Piko mengosongkan jadwalnya besok. Mereka positif akan pergi ke Utau Bersahaja.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
